


Blood curse.

by shawniejs



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawniejs/pseuds/shawniejs
Summary: Jared Bitterness, apparentemente un ragazzo come molti altri, nasconde un segreto che va ben oltre ogni immaginazione. Nonostante questo la sua vita sembra procedere senza alcun turbamento finchè non incrocia la strada di Richard, un nuovo arrivato al liceo con cui inconsapevolmente ha molte cose in comune. Scopriranno presto che le cose non sono mai come appaiono e che per affrontare il proprio destino, dovranno collaborare.





	1. Chapter 1

1.

_Jared_

Primo giorno di scuola. Per mia grande fortuna, quello era l’ultimo anno che avrei trascorso lì dentro: non avrei resistito un attimo di più! Non sopportavo più l’odore di quell’edificio e di quelle opprimenti mura che contribuivano ogni giorno, ogni ora e ogni secondo a rendere la mia esistenza un processo lento e straziante. Ogni volta che uscivo, ogni volta che le lezioni, finalmente, terminavano col suono trillante della campana, era come un sogno. Avevo sempre pensato che la scuola non servisse a niente, ma mia madre mi obbligava ad andarci: almeno mi aveva promesso che, finiti i cinque anni, non mi avrebbe più spaccato le palle, e questo sicuramente era un bell’accordo! Niente più studio, niente esami, niente rotture. Niente di tutto questo. Sarebbe stato uno sballo!  Sentivo il vomito salirmi su per lo stomaco, fino alla gola, e gli occhi lacrimare per lo sforzo di non fare uscire tutto ciò che avevo in corpo. Nonostante il pensiero del primo giorno di scuola facesse la sua parte, lo stato in cui mi trovavo non era certamente dovuto solo a quello. La sera prima c’era stata luna piena ed era stata una notte troppo intensa: ero quasi certo di aver ammazzato qualcuno quella notte. Oh, non umano, ma sicuramente un animale ci aveva rimesso le cuoia! Poco mi importava, dopo tutto. Cazzi suoi.

Mi ero alzato con del sangue addosso e non era il mio: l’odore aiutava molto. Per fortuna ci mettevo poco a riprendermi e per fortuna tutte le ragazze mi cadevano ai piedi anche se puzzavo di vomito! Non che me ne importasse poi molto, visto il mio orientamento sessuale: diciamo che non ero proprio interessato a grosse tette o a quei glutei talmente stretti nelle mutande che parevano dover scoppiare da un momento all’altro. Non volevo niente di tutto quello. Volevo solamente divertirmi, senza prendermi la briga di una relazione. Non ero il genere di persona che andava alla ricerca di qualcuno con il quale farsi una vita. Andavo alla ricerca di persone, sì, ma da scopare, con cui passare una notte, e oramai questo la gente lo sapeva. Non mi lamentavo di quella reputazione perché almeno nessuno si faceva troppe domande ogni volta che arrivavo tardi dopo le notti di luna piena! Le scopate notturne erano un ottimo alibi per depistare ogni tipo di sospetto! C’erano notti in cui tutto andava la grande: niente sangue, niente morti… solamente i miei ululati alla luna; altre notti, invece, che avrei preferito dimenticare: notti che mi lasciavano svuotato e privo di forze fra le foglie della foresta. Abitavo solo con mia madre e questo, per fortuna, mi dava diverse libertà: non le importava molto di me e di quello che facevo. Le importava solamente che finissi la scuola e che, dopo di questa, mi trovassi un lavoro. Avevo già qualcosa di assicurato alla libreria che stava vicino a casa mia: oramai l’anziana signora che ne deteneva la proprietà faceva fatica a mandare avanti tutta la baracca da sola, così mi ero offerto di lavorare per lei dopo che avevo finito gli studi. Lei era stata entusiasta della mia proposta e speravo solamente che non morisse di crepacuore prima che finissi, oppure sì che sarebbe stato un problema! Anche se non sembrava, mi piaceva quel posto! Amavo l’odore dei libri, vecchi e nuovi, e di tutti gli scaffali che ne erano stracolmi e che portavano sempre nuovi sogni nella mia testa. Avevo letto più della metà dei libri che c’erano lì dentro: avevo iniziato dal primo scaffale, andando in ordine, e man mano che li finivo, continuavo. Era un vizio che mi aveva dato l’anziana donna. Diciamo che per me, più che una libreria, era una biblioteca, ma li riportavo sempre indietro come se fossero nuovi perciò non c’era pericolo che qualcuno scoprisse che fossero già stati letti. Non che avessi un sacco di tempo, tra la scuola, le uscite, le bevute, le sigarette e le serate che mi prendevano quasi tutto il tempo, ma appena trovavo un po’ di tempo libero ero in grado mandare a fanculo tutto e tutti, scuola compresa e dedicarmi al piacere della lettura anche per interi pomeriggi. Nonostante odiassi la scuola, infatti, ero sempre stato un ragazzo curioso e avevo sempre amato imparare cose nuove, semplicemente non amavo che fossero gli altri a dirmi come, dove, quando e cosa dovessi studiare. La mia memoria, per fortuna, mi permetteva di studiare in meno di un quarto d’ora e di prendere bei voti con una rapida ripassata pochi minuti prima dell’entrata in aula del professore. Alcuni l’avrebbero chiamato dono, io non sapevo nemmeno come definirlo. Forse lo era davvero e io nemmeno me ne rendevo conto! Imparare per me era immediato, quindi perché andare a scuola quando riuscivo benissimo a cavarmela da solo? Molti si interrogavano su questa mia ‘doppia natura’ di lettore accanito e fiero oppositore del sistema scolastico, ma non dovevo dare conto a nessuno di quello che facevo o di come mi comportavo, o non sarei più stato me stesso. Se solo avessero saputo quale fosse davvero la mia ‘doppia natura’…

«Jared?» Mia madre che rompeva le palle. Velocemente cominciai a togliermi la canottiera che usavo da pigiama, sciacquandomi la faccia sotto l’acqua, bagnandomi appena le punte dei capelli: in qualche modo dovevo rimettermi in forma il prima possibile!

«Che vuoi?» chiesi con la mia solita dolcezza da lupo ronfante.

«Dovresti muoverti, lo sai. Se arrivi in ritardo il primo giorno di scuola, sai che cosa ti succede.»

Diamine, avevo diciannove anni e pensava di potermi trattenere con questi trucchetti? Come se non riuscissi ad uscire di casa di nascosto! Credeva di tenermi alle strette con il suo fare da “mamma cattiva”, ma non capiva che oramai ero anche fin troppo cresciuto per certe cose.   
«Certo, certo» commentai semplicemente, lasciando cadere l’argomento mentre mi dirigevo nuovamente in camera. Buttai a terra anche i pantaloni, prima di indossare i primi jeans che mi capitarono sotto mano, una maglietta a mezza maniche nera, le solite scarpe e infine il giubbotto di pelle. Controllai che dentro la tasca di quest’ultimo ci fossero le mie amate sigarette e l’accendino, e quando ne fui sicuro salutai mia madre e uscii di casa, sentendomi finalmente libero da tutto.

La giornata non era delle migliori, come sempre, ma in quella parte dell’Arizona era normale che fosse così. Non che me ne importasse molto: ero abituato a pioggia, fango, sangue, acqua, umidità e chi più ne ha più ne metta! Assorbivo tutto con il mio pelo, ogni notte di luna piena, assaporando ogni odore che mi capitava a tiro e in qualche modo riuscivo ad assorbire tutte quelle sensazioni anche quando ero umano. Mi accorsi di essermi dimenticato la metà dei quaderni a casa ma ormai ci ero abituato: non dimenticavo la testa solo perché ce l’avevo attaccata al collo, come si suol dire. Sospirai, tirando fuori una sigaretta dal pacchetto: dopo averla accesa con l’accendino, aspirai il fumo, prima di buttarlo fuori, sentendomi molto più rilassato. Il fatto di essere un licantropo mi permetteva di bere e fumare come un dannato senza che il mio organismo ne risentisse minimamente: niente sbronze, niente cancro. Ecco una delle cose positive che potevo prendere da questa trasformazione, avvenuta qualche anno prima, anche se la parte ‘sono un lupo e non sono sbronzo’ avrei preferito saltarla: ogni tanto ci si doveva pur divertire in qualche modo, no?  Ad un tratto, camminando per la solita strada, sentii un rumore fin troppo familiare alle mie spalle: il mio migliore amico. Sorrisi divertito, dando un’altra tirata alla sigaretta prima di girarmi e guardare il rottame che stava guidando: era da quando lo conoscevo che continuava a guidare quel catorcio. «Ehy, James» dissi divertito, mentre mi affacciavo al finestrino che aveva appena aperto.

«Se spegni la sigaretta, ti do un passaggio fino a scuola. Non voglio che dentro il mio amore si compiano certi tipi di abusi.»

Idiota come sempre, insomma. Sospirai appena, dando un’ultima tirata, prima di buttarla a terra, schiacciarla con la punta della scarpa e salire in macchina. «Allora, hai studiato?»

Ecco le prime domande che sorgevano alla mente di James appena vedeva il suo migliore amico, cioè me. Appoggiai la guancia contro il finestrino leggermente ruvido della macchina, guardando tutto ciò che passava di fianco a noi.

«Studiare? E perché dovrei?» Tutte le mattine era la stessa storia! 

«Hai sentito che ci sarà un ragazzo nuovo? Sarà del quarto anno, ma magari è qualcuno di interessante.» Sorrise il biondo, leccandosi le labbra.

«Vaffanculo, se è figo me lo piglio io!» ringhiai, avvicinandomi al suo orecchio per mordicchiargli il lobo. «…Vediamo chi se lo prende per primo?» aggiunsi qualche secondo dopo. Era una sfida tra di noi che oramai avevamo iniziato da un bel po’ di tempo, e nessuno dei due avrebbe ceduto.

«La trovo un’ottima soluzione, Bitterness» commentò il mio migliore amico, girando un attimo lo sguardo verso di me per farmi l’occhiolino.  Andavamo così d’accordo che non avevamo mai fatto nemmeno una litigata, niente di niente. Mi piaceva stare al suo fianco, parlargli ed averlo come amico: senza di lui non sapevo come avrei potuto anche solamente respirare. Sapevo che, visto da fuori, poteva non sembrare, ma un cuore ce l’avevo anche io. E non era né di acciaio né di ghiaccio.

I minuti passarono anche fin troppo velocemente e ci ritrovammo a scuola. Sotto lo sguardo di tutti parcheggiammo e poi uscimmo con una valanga di ragazze che ci svenivano davanti agli occhi. Oramai eravamo abituati, non ci facevamo nemmeno più caso! Né io né James ci eravamo mai presi la briga di nascondere il nostro bell’aspetto: ne eravamo consapevoli e sebbene non fossimo particolarmente interessati alle ragazze, i primi anni era stato divertente marciarci sopra. Era bello sentirsi adulati, specialmente per me, e non ci trovavo nulla di male. Col passare degli anni avevamo perso interesse per quel genere di cose: fare impazzire le ragazzine e recitare la parte dei ‘belli e dannati’ aveva perso il suo fascino. Ora come ora, per me, era semplicemente una seccatura. Avevo altre cose a cui pensare e poco tempo da dedicare a quelle cazzate. Abbassai per un attimo lo sguardo, notando che l’erba era stata tagliata al limitare del parcheggio. Annusai l’aria e la trovai buonissima: amavo l’odore dell’erba tagliata, soprattutto dopo una giornata di pioggia. Sentii gli occhi chiudersi, il corpo tremare, prima di sussultare quando James mi appoggiò una mano sulla spalla. «Ah!» urlai, sorpreso.

«… Jared?» domandò mentre inclinava il capo con un sorrisetto buffo e un filo preoccupato stampato in faccia.

«Scusa, ero… cioè, ero concentrato a pensare ad altro e non ho sentito che ti avvicinavi.» E in effetti era così. Moltissime volte mi facevo prendere dai particolari che i miei sensi sviluppati da lupo mannaro catturavano. Mi ritrovavo a fissare lo strato sottile di polvere che veniva levato via dalle suole delle scarpe degli studenti, oppure il rumore della combinazione degli armadietti degli altri; Il rumore del cibo tra i denti che masticavano, i sospiri, i respiri, i passi leggeri, altri pesanti, altri nervosi, o agitati. Le parole e i profumi. E mi perdevo, nemmeno mi rendevo conto di restare immobile a fissare un punto vuoto. Per fortuna che nessuno, a parte James, se ne accorgeva o mi avrebbero preso per pazzo. La verità è che quei particolari mi piacevano: significavano molto per me. 

«Beh, guarda chi c’è.» James sembrava avere un’aria piuttosto grave, così alzai lo sguardo, cercando di catturare un odore nuovo. Un odore di… limone? Annusai l’aria, cercando di capire da dove provenisse quell’insolita fragranza, quando notai un ragazzo che non avevo mai visto prima. Dire che era bellissimo era dir poco. Senza rendermene conto cominciai a fissarlo, partendo da quei ricci che, seppur scombinati, nel loro disordine sembravano perfettamente in ordine; poi passai alla pelle candida che profumava di limone, e al corpo magro, slanciato e ben fatto.

«…Oh.» Fu l’unica cosa che mi uscii dalle labbra.

 


	2. 2 - Richard.

«Richard Thompson! E’ l’ultima volta che te lo dico, poi scattano le maniere forti: alzati immediatamente o sarò costretta a prendere a calci il culo ossuto che ti ritrovi finché non ti staccherai dal letto!»  
Una potente cuscinata si abbatté sulla mia testa riccioluta, destandomi dal mio piacevolissimo sonno. Che palle!  
«Va bene, va bene! Ho capito! Non c’è bisogno di essere così violenti!» dissi facendo leva sui gomiti per alzarmi dal morbido materasso in lattice. Mi voltai lentamente, gli occhi socchiusi per la troppa luce e una mano fra i capelli per scostarli dal viso: certe volte erano davvero ingombranti, ma erano una delle cose di cui andavo più fiero!  
«E’ da mezzora che ti chiamo! Possibile che ogni volta tu debba farmi patire le pene dell’inferno per svegliarti?!»  
«Scusami ma ero troppo impegnato a sognare ballerine semi nude e temo di essermi perso la parte in cui vagavi per casa urlando il mio nome in preda ad una forte crisi isterica da sindrome pre-mestruale!» esclamai con l’evidente proposito di farla infuriare, mentre raccoglievo da terra i calzini e la canottiera che la sera prima avevo lanciato sul pavimento, troppo stanco per metterle a posto. «A proposito, hai le tue cose, per caso?» terminai con un sorriso sghembo.  
Rebecka, la mia amata zietta: quanto adoravo farla arrabbiare! Più che una zia la consideravo come una sorella maggiore: aveva solo nove anni più di me e nonostante questo era riuscita ad ottenere la mia custodia, dopo l’incidente. I miei erano morti quando la loro auto era finita giù da un ponte e lei aveva lottato come una tigre e alla fine aveva vinto: era l’unica parente che mi fosse rimasta, dopotutto, e non voleva lasciarmi a degli sconosciuti! Avevo dieci anni quando mi prese a vivere con sé: ci spalleggiavamo a vicenda, cercando di non pensare al passato ma di vivere il presente come meglio potevamo. Dopotutto, io avevo perso i genitori e lei aveva perso una sorella: entrambi eravamo riamasti soli. Questo aveva contribuito a renderci molto legati: ora lei aveva ventisei anni e io ne avrei a breve compiuti diciotto, ma il nostro rapporto non era cambiato di una virgola! Era bello vivere con Becka e potevo ritenermi fortunato.  
«Ha-ha! Molto divertente! Peccato che le tue ballerine dovranno aspettare: prima viene la scuola, e se continui così farai tardi! E tu non vuoi fare tardi…» mi disse a braccia conserte, davanti al mio letto, fissandomi intensamente con i suoi occhi azzurri.  
«Hai già provato con l’ipnosi ma non ha mai funzionato, ricordi? E comunque potrei trovarle a scuola, le ballerine semi nude…» le risposi io, dirigendomi verso il piccolo bagno ai lati della mia camera.  
«Beh, se continuerai a cincischiare qui di sicuro non lo scoprirai mai, perché ti chiuderanno il portone sul naso, rincoglionito!» aggiunse, tirandomi una manciata di stracci addosso, mentre aprivo la porta del bagno.  
Ok, aveva le sue cose.  
Certe volte si impegnava troppo a fare la madre: ce la metteva tutta per essere autorevole, ma la maggior parte delle volte finivamo tutti e due per metterci a ridere. Tranne quando aveva le sue cose: allora sì che si faceva sul serio!  
Era straordinario il modo in cui le donne cambiavano durante i loro ‘giorni rossi’!  
Mi chiusi la porta alle spalle e, dopo essermi spogliato, mi infilai nella doccia: l’acqua fresca rimase dapprima intrappolata tra i riccioli scuri, per poi scendere agile tra le scapole, lungo la schiena e sull’addome piatto. Ero sempre stato magrissimo e, nonostante mangiassi come un maiale, non prendevo un grammo, tantomeno di muscoli! La mia carnagione cadaverica, poi, l’avevo sempre odiata: oltre a rendermi ridicolo creava uno stranissimo contrasto con il nero dei capelli che metteva in risalto il mio viso dai tratti decisamente poco mascolini. Non avevo mai avuto molta stima di me stesso, eppure alle ragazze piacevo! Bah… valle a capire!  
Una mia vecchia compagna mi aveva detto che saltavo all’occhio per via dei capelli; un’altra aveva detto che, sebbene la mia goffaggine non mi rendesse proprio la persona più affascinante del mondo, ero carino e facevo ridere. Insomma… non ero nulla di speciale ma sapevo come attirare l’attenzione. Se non fossi stato uno sfigato cronico forse sarei potuto risultare quasi ‘figo’, peccato che la natura mi avesse dotato della straordinaria capacità di rovinare sempre tutto. Probabilmente avrei combinato qualcosa anche quello stesso giorno… mi ci sarei giocato una mano.  
Uscii dalla doccia fresco come una rosa e, dopo essermi spalmato di crema idratante al limone (avevo la pelle troppo secca e sensibile, perciò ero costretto a spalmarmi di crema ogni mattina… un’altra noia da affrontare!), mi lavai i denti: non c’era tempo per la colazione, quella mattina! Mi vestii in fretta e furia infilandomi una camicia scura, che puntualmente abbottonai storta, e un paio di jeans chiari. Non badavo molto a come mi vestivo ma in genere il mio primo pensiero andava alla comodità: felpe, magliette e camice larghe erano sempre bene accette!  
Volai in cucina, dove ad attendermi c’era una Becka alquanto stizzita: «Arrivederci, suocera!»  
«Continua pure a sognare le ballerine, playboy! E vedi di comportarti bene, ti prego!»  
«Ti ho mai dato problemi?!» le chiesi, con la mano sulla maniglia della porta e un sorrisetto sul viso.  
«No, ma solo perché te l’ho impedito io! Ora va, prima che mi venga voglia di tirarti in fronte una tazza di caffè bollente!» borbottò.  
«Anche io ti voglio bene!» le dissi ridendo, chiudendomi la porta alle spalle e correndo verso la fermata dell’autobus.  
Sarebbe stata una lunga esperienza, quella in Arizona. Avevamo traslocato da appena una settimana e già mi sentivo stanco di quel clima instabile e turbolento: rivolevo il sole, la spiaggia… i fondoschiena sculettanti e abbronzati delle ragazze in bikini! Sì, mi sarebbe mancata la Florida!  
Ma d’altra parte ci avevo fatto l’abitudine: io e Rebecka avevamo traslocato come minimo cinque volte da quando vivevamo insieme… non sapevo di preciso il motivo, solo che dovevamo farlo per necessità. Problemi economici e lavorativi, immagino…  
In ogni caso mi ritrovavo ogni volta a dovermi inserire in nuove scuole, con nuovi insegnanti ma soprattutto nuovi compagni. La cosa non mi aveva mai dato troppi problemi, anche perché ero sempre stato un tipo molto socievole: avevo sempre il sorriso sulle labbra e non mi tiravo mai indietro quando si trattava di fare conoscenze, ma la maggior parte delle volte mi infilavo nei guai proprio per questa mia… eccessiva dose di solarità, diciamo. Il non saper tenere a freno la lingua era uno dei principali motivi delle mie disgrazie.  
A volte risultavo irritante o invadente, ma non mi importava: chi mi apprezzava, bene; chi non lo faceva si attaccava! Non pretendevo di stare simpatico a tutti, semplicemente di essere me stesso e di piacere per quello.  
Il viaggio in autobus fu piuttosto noioso e lo trascorsi avvolto in una nuvola di strani pensieri e congetture: che nuovi amici mi sarei fatto, in quella nuova scuola?  
Con una brusca frenata l’autista ci fece capire di essere arrivato a destinazione con successo: salutai e scesi dal pullman con un agile saltello. Non vedevo l’ora di iniziare, anche se un po’ ero spaventato, lo ammetto!  
La scuola sembrava piuttosto grande e diversi gruppetti di studenti parlavano e borbottavano fra loro nel piazzale di fronte all’entrata principale: chi fumava, chi rideva e chi addirittura si beveva una birra. Bleah! Mi piaceva la birra ma… che coraggio bersela alle nove del mattino!  
Come al solito, mi preparai a ricevere la mia dose di sguardi incuriositi e bisbigli: la parte peggiore era quella, ma una volta superata sapevo che sarebbe andata meglio.  
Andai avanti per la mia strada, sorridendo a tutti quelli che mi guardavano e cercando di essere il più naturale possibile: era sempre difficile rimanere se stessi quando decine e decine di occhi ti fissavano con morbosa curiosità o avversità.  
Per esperienza sapevo che molti ragazzi mi avrebbero odiato e messo i bastoni fra le ruote sin da subito: avrebbero visto il mio arrivo come un’invasione al loro territorio, soprattutto se notavano qualche apprezzamento tra le ragazze. Erano davvero ridicoli, ma purtroppo succedeva così.  
Le arti marziali non erano il mio forte, perciò quello che ci rimetteva ero quasi sempre io, ma non mi importava: continuavo ad andare dritto per la mia strada.  
A proposito di strada…  
Ero talmente impegnato a fare una buona impressione che non mi accorsi di essere arrivato al marciapiede: inciampai e, con la mia solita goffaggine, mi rialzai cercando di non pensare a tutti quelli che mi avevano visto. Con tutto il posto che c’era proprio lì dovevano metterlo quel fottutissimo marciapiede? Come volevasi dimostrare. Che figura del cazzo.  
Mi rialzai come se non fosse successo nulla: fortunatamente nessuno stava ridendo o mi sarei seppellito dalla vergogna.  
Feci altri due passi verso il portone, che nel frattempo si era aperto, e senza volerlo incrociai lo sguardo di uno strano ragazzo dai disordinati capelli castani: mi fissava intensamente, quasi sconvolto, e uno strano brivido salì lungo la mia schiena.  
Doveva aver viso tutto, e stava lottando con se stesso per non mettersi a ridere: beh, cominciamo bene! Mi dissi, prima di farmi forza e proseguire per la mia strada.


End file.
